Porque Siempre Será ¡¡REAL!
by AddaEverdeenMellark
Summary: Katniss Everdeen es una chica que tiene todo lo que pudiese haber deseado, amigos, una familia... excepto una cosa que nunca ha logrado entrar en su vida: AMOR. Eso creyó, hasta el día en que Peeta Mellark llegó, según ella a arruinarle la vida. ¿Acaso estaría equivocada sobre este chico?
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Era uno de esos días que tanto odiaba, cielo perfectamente despejado, el sol brillaba demasiado, los pájaros cantaban, en resumen los días perfectos. Me apresuré a bajar las escaleras para desayunar con Prim y mi madre, pero en lugar de encontrarme con ellas 2 sentadas alrededor de la mesa me encontré con una nota: sentimos que tengas que desayunar sola, pero tuve que salir, dejaré a Prim en el colegio luego. Te quieren Prim y mamá. Desayuné lo más rápido que pude porque se me hacía tarde, 5 minutos después estaba en la puerta de mi casa con mi mochila y mis libros. Mientras caminaba Finnick se acercó con su auto BMW, preguntó si quería que me lleve, asentí apenada, en realidad no me gusta causar incomodidad ni ser una carga. Finnick mi mejor amigo, era rubio, ojos como el mar, una sonrisa radiante. Es muy apuesto, hubo una época en que perteneció al club de los populares, pero decidió no seguir con ellos debido a que siempre hablaban mal de todos, la mitad de las chicas del colegio babeaba por el, pero para él solo existe una chica, sí , Finnick tenía un gran corazón, y entiendo que Annie se haya enamorado de él. Annie es su novia, es una chica guapa, cabello castaño, ojos verdes, y agradable, sin duda se convirtió en una de mis mejores amigas. Ese dia estábamos saliendo del centro comercial, sinceramente, odiaba salir con ellos, sentía que hacía de mal tercio, pero Finnick prácticamente me obligo a aceptar la invitación, fue cuando Annie hablo:

-Así que Peeta vendrá-decía muy emocionada. Había escuchado hablar de él varias veces, es el hermano menor de Annie, se había ido a estudiar al extranjero, pero al parecer éste se hartó de vivir solo, asi que decidió regresar. Era de mi edad, así que creo que no perdería nada al hacerme su amiga, como lo hice con Annie, pero estaba equivocada. Peeta todo lo contrario a ella, era altanero, odioso, presumido, insoportable, fiestero (no entendía como podía ser tan inteligente si se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta), y no cabe duda de que en tan pocas semanas se había vuelto tan popular, a de ser por su atractivo, era rubio, tenia esos hermoso azules, una linda sonrisa, era demasiado gua…Katniss Everdeen solo escúchate, ya estas pensando como las locas que andan detrás de Mellark. Simplemente lo odio

Había pasado ya un año desde que Peeta ingresó al colegio, de verdad que fue todo una tortura, es enserio cuando digo que la suerte no estaba de mi lado, el profesor de botánica nos había puesto en parejas, no se de donde se enteró de que yo ya lo conocía, y para evitar que él se sienta solo nos había puesto en la misma mesa.

Flash back

-No no no…ya te dije que esto no se pone asi

-entonces como Mellark sabelotodo?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-Debe colocarse lejos de la orilla de la mesa, para evitar que con tus torpes manos se nos pueda caer-respondió mientras me miraba con esos ojos perfectamente azules

-Solo es un microscopio, no nos echarán del colegio por ello-afirmé con seriedad. A veces que este chico me sorprendía, en actividades extracurriculares es el típico niñito que no deja pasar las fiestas y que nada le importa mas que él mismo, pero los miércoles, a esta misma hora en el laboratorio era un Peeta Mellark completamente diferente, se tomaba las prácticas en serio. Ponía esa mirada de completa seriedad y solo existía él en la mesa, no mentía a lo que decía de mis manos torpes, ciertamente lo soy.

Fin del flash back

Tomé mis libros y salí del aula. Realmente creo que las clases me estaban matando, mis materias eran muy pesadas, me sorprende que Peeta no presente el mismo cansancio que yo, siempre sonriente, carcajeándose con los demás chicos populares. Seguí mi paso y lo vi, traía una chaqueta negra, debajo de ella una camisa blanca, lo cual lo hacía mucho más atractivo de lo normal, me sorprende que nadie haya notado como se me resbalaba la baba por la boca mientras lo observaba, en ese mismo instante Delly Cartwright se le colgó por el cuello y le plantó un beso en los labios, eso me hizo regresar a la realidad así que aparte mi mirada sobre la incómoda escena que estaba presenciando y aceleré el paso por el pasillo, cuando sentí que unos brazos me tomaban por detrás.

-Quita esa cara Everdeen- decía Finnick mientras me miraba divertido. Demonios, la persona que no quería que me mirase viendo a Mellark se dio cuenta, podía ser cruel con sus locas bromitas de que Peeta me gusta, simplemente estaba equivocado.

-De qué hablas finn?..so..solo estoy cansada, los exámenes me han caído como balde de agua fría-respondí tratando de mostrar mi incomodidad.

-No seas infantil Katniss- dijo Johanna quien se adentraba a la conversación. Había conocido a Johanna hace ya algunos años, digamos que es la típica chica problemática de todo el colegio, y aun asi se había vuelto en mi mejor amiga.

-No lo soy, Johanna-respondí con un bufido. En ese momento, Peeta y los chicos populares se dirigían hacia nosotros, odiaba que todo el tiempo se estén riendo, daba la impresión de que se burlaban de todos en el colegio, y siempre que yo pasaba a un lado de ellos sus tontas risitas aumentaban. Es decir, se que tengo pésimo sentido de la moda y que no uso maquillaje en exceso, pero tan poco visto tan mal.

-Cuanto a que los libros se le caen Finnick?-susurro Johanna

-Te apuesto a que esta vez Katniss se controlará-respondió Finnick en el mismo tono que Johanna

-Hecho- dijo Johanna y estrecharon sus manos. En ese momento mis brazos se tensaron y deje caer mis libros, otra vez. Ellos voltearon rápidamente y me miraron esos perfectos ojos azules y solo comenzaron a reír y siguieron caminando hacia la cafetería.

-Gané- dijo Johanna entre risitas mientras yo le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

Minutos después los 3 ya nos encontrábamos en la cafetería. Vimos a Annie que ya tenía separada una mesa para los 4. Finnick se apresuró a llegar con ella y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Johanna y yo solo dijimos en coro: aaaaww!. Nuestro almuerzo iba de maravilla, reímos, nos burlábamos de Annie y Finnick, se burlaban de mi y de cómo se tensaba mi cuerpo cuando me ponía nerviosa y los tartamudeos que producía, hasta que Peeta se acercó a nuestra mesa.

-Eey, chica en llamas- dijo sonriendo. En realidad me puso ese apodo por una cuestión estúpida. El instituto organiza una fiesta al final de cada semestre, y esta fue en la playa. Yo no quería ir, pero Johanna me llevó, no, prácticamente me obligó. Había antorchas por todas partes, y en una de esas accidentalmente me pegué a una y la manga de mi chaqueta empezó a incendiarse, corrí lo más rápido que pude y me abalancé sobre las olas, segundos después todos me miraban divertidos, y así fue como acabó mi dignidad.

-Qué quieres Mellark?- pregunté a la defensiva

-Recordarte que desgraciadamente somos una pareja en la clase de botánica y que tenemos tarea- dijo en tono serio.

-Qué? Quieres que la haga?

-No, venía a decirte que la haré yo, porque si la haces tú seguramente tenemos reprobado el semestre- dijo con esa estúpida sonrisa que tanto odio. Sus palabras me enojaron tanto, que me levanté de la silla, cogí mi jugo de naranja y acto seguido, se la derramé encima.

-Pero que demo… por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó enfadado. Annie, Finnick, Johanna y todos los demás comensales reian.

-oye Peeta, tienes jugo de naranja por todas partes, deberías irte antes de que alguna abeja te ataque- le dije entre risitas. Semanas atrás había escuchado a Annie decir que Peeta le temía a las abejas por alguna mala experiencia en su infancia. Me miró con furia y salió lo mas rápido que pudo de la cafetería. Katniss: 1 Peeta: 0

Llegue a mi casa como a las 8:00 p.m, lo olvidaba, lunes, el día que más odio de toda la semana, tenía práctica de cocina, algo que jamás se me ha dado bien. Subí las escaleras y me metí en mi habitación y me abalancé sobre mi cama, cama te extrañé tooodo este tiempo susurré. Para después quedarme profundamente dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Estuve evitando a Peeta todo el día, sé que estuvo mal lo que le hice, pero no actúo a menos de que sea provocada, el timbre para el descanso sonó, y había quedado con los chicos para vernos en la cafetería. Salí de mi aula para dirigirme hacia allá, pero alguien tiró de mi brazo izquierdo haciendo que me girara en la misma dirección.

-Oye, Everdeen, creo que me debes una disculpa- dijo Peeta en tono molesto

-¿Qué? Pero fuiste tú quien empezó con las agresiones…tú me provocaste- respondí retándolo con la mirada, a él solo se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Te digo un secreto? Me gusta ver como esos ojos grises me miran cuando su dueña está molesta- dijo en tono sarcástico. Sólo me quedé quieta mirándolo, y de repente empezó a acercarse lentamente a mí. ¿Qué diablos intentaba hacer? Acaso iba a…a be…

-Achú

-Que asco… eres un idiota Peeta

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no vas a admitir que es lo qué querías?- Preguntó. Desvié la mirada de la suya. ¿Acaso se ha vuelto loco? ¿Acaso me he vuelto loca? Si no fuera por ese estornudo no me habría imaginado qué es lo que habría pasado.

-Claro que no…estás idiota- dije alzando la voz

-Shh, chica en llamas calla, todos están volteando a ver- cierto, todos tenían puestas sus miradas sobre mí. Odio llamar la atención- mira, aquí está el trabajo, asegúrate de que esté completo, no me gustaría que por mi culpa reprobáramos el semestre- Me dedicó una de esas sonrisitas sarcásticas y se giró para encaminarse con Delly que lo esperaba al final del pasillo. Abrí con cuidado la carpeta que me entregó y observé detenidamente, este tipo era un nerd de primera, y otra vez Katniss Everdeen tu dignidad cayó, junto a él no soy nada. Seguí pasando las hojas…y ahí estaba, definitivamente conocía esa foto. ¿Acaso este tipo quería morir o que?. Esa foto era de aquella escenita en la playa, la tome y le di la vuelta "Estamos a mano preciosa, pero tengo una condición…" . De acuerdo. Katniss: 1 Peeta : 1

Seguí mi camino, cuando entré a la cafetería todos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa, inclusive Peeta, quedaba un lugar, así que la ocupé yo.

-Oye Kat, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Johanna

-emmm.. si- asentí.

-Creo que alguien está en problemas- dijo Peeta. Le dediqué una mirada asesina, y segundos después aparté mi mirada hacia el suelo.

-Bueno, nosotros compraremos algo, no tardamos- dijo Finnick tomando a Annie de la mano

-Voy con ustedes, ¿quieres algo Kat?-preguntó Johanna. Negué con la cabeza aun con la vista fija hacia abajo. Los tres se levantaron y se fueron. La situación estaba tensa, ¿qué deberá decir?, oh si Peeta, claro claro, haré lo que tú quieras. Enserio que mi boca actuaba sin que yo le diera órdenes, luego de segundos de silencio pregunté:

-¿Cuál es la condición?

-Así que lo has visto- dijo. Centró su mirada en mí. Rayos, sus ojos me encantaban, pero su mirada me intimidaba.- Quiero que salgas conmigo.

-¿QUÉ?. ¿Estás loco?...contigo ni a la esquina. Además tu novia me odia.- contesté haciendo énfasis en la palabra "novia".

-Vamos Katniss, no te haré nada que tú no quieras, y no te preocupes por Delly, hace 5 minutos que ya no es nada mío-respondió. ¿Osea que se acabó?. Genial, enserio la odiaba, era insoportable estar escuchando su voz chillona. Aunque debería estar triste por haber terminado con su novia no lo está, actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. Me miró fijamente. ¿Habría notado la felicidad en mi rostro?.- ¿Parece que te da gusto no?-y si, lo notó.

-No lo haré.

-¿Me estás rechazando?, Si sabes quien soy ¿no?-preguntó confundido

-¿Te sorprende?... y si sé quién eres, eres el invento de algún loco, Mellark-respondí

-Técnicamente, tú eres la loca- lo miré y él solo se limitó a reir- Anda, vamos, es viernes, no tienes vida social, te sentirías muy sola en tu casa- De acuerdo tiene razón, odio sociabilizar- Además me lo debes por echarme jugo de naranja y…

-Trajimos pizza-Johanna te amo, llegaste justo a tiempo. Se sentaron todos alrededor y comenzamos a comer. Pasaron 20 minutos. Y todos satisfechos abandonamos la mesa, empecé a abrirme paso entre la multitud pero era inútil, alguien me tomó del brazo y fue imposible moverme. Y me susurró al oído:

-Ponte algo bonito, pasaré por ti a las 7:00 p.m- Me soltó el brazo. Enserio que es terco.

Las últimas 2 horas de clases se me hicieron eternas. Al fin podía llegar a mi casa y…un segundo, yo jamás acepté ir con él. Solo esas 3 palabras me daban vuelta en la cabeza. "Ponte algo bonito". ¿Que yo qué?. ¿Quién se cree que es para darme órdenes? Yo jamás las obedezco. Y ¿qué, piensa que le haré caso?.

No se porque rayos estaba haciendo esto. Ya habían pasado 3 horas, faltaba poco para las 7. Yo, arreglándome para Peeta Mellark?. Sí, en definitiva perdí la cabeza.

-Lista-me dije a mi misma. Me puse unos pantalones de cuero, una blusa blanca y mis tenis. Si, las zapatillas de tacón y yo no somos buenas amigas. Fue cuestión de minutos cuando escuche el claxon de un coche. Asomé la cabeza por la ventana y ahí estaba él, en su convertible negro, adoraba ese convertible. Bajé corriendo las escaleras. Me despedí de Effie y Prim y salí de la casa. Bajó de su coche, tenía un saco negro, camisa azul, unos jeans. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto, y me hizo seña para entrar. Al principio dudé, pero cuando vi a Johanna en la parte trasera entré. Fue un alivio que ella estuviera ahí, pero la pregunta es: ¿Porqué estaba ahí? 20 minutos después estábamos en la entrada del centro comercial, y luego vimos a Annie y a Finnick. Realmente me alegró que estén ahí.

-¿Te gustó la sorpresa preciosa?- ¿Preciosa?...¿acaso oí bien?

-Supongo- dije, mientras sonreía.

-Chicos vamos- nos llamó Annie- y, ¿qué haremos primero?

-Entremos al cine- sugirió Johanna

-sii!- respondimos todos al mismo tiempo. Compramos los boletos, 15 minutos después entramos a la sala. Annie y Finnick se sentaron juntos, Johanna a un lado de ellos, y Peeta y yo también.

-¿Y no pensabas venir?- preguntó Finnick. Noté como se reía.

-Algo así Finn, realmente me obligaron a venir- respondí viendo a Peeta que solo se carcajeaba.

5 minutos después la función estaba comenzando, y realmente se veía interesante, pero tuvieron que sacarnos de la sala porque Peeta estaba haciendo soniditos extraños. Y como aún era temprano decidimos ir a los juegos. Fui directo donde estaba el tiro con arco, pero sentí que la cuerda estaba tensa cuando:

-No se hace así, la clave está en tus labios- dijo Peeta detrás de mí

-¿Disculpa?- pregunté estupefacta

-Qué pongas tus dedos cerca de tus labios -respondió sonriendo- lo harás mejor. -Tomó mi brazo, lo levantó, colocó mi dedo índice en la cuerda y puso la flecha, luego se posó a un costado mío pasando un brazo suyo sobre mis hombros, y sin dejar de tocar mi brazo derecho disparé…Quedó justo en el centro. Sonreí y él también lo hizo.

-¿Cómo sabías eso?- estaba asombrada

-Bueno…YO SI SOY una persona social, y vengo casi todo el tiempo aquí. Lo miré directo a los ojos, pero él apartó su mirada. Sus encantadores ojos azules me volvían loca, me dejaban en una especie de hipnosis. Tiempo después fuimos al área de comida, y los 5 estábamos en la mesa, pero Annie, Finnick y Johanna se pararon para ir a ordenar.

-Así que, chica en llamas ¿cómo te la estás pasando?- me hizo pensar, estar en compañía de mis amigos lo hizo genial, y no pensé que fueras tan divertido.

-Meehh!.. he tenido mejores- respondí a carcajadas mientras él me miraba con un signo de interrogación.

-¿Sabes?, me estoy esforzando por no decirte algo humillante- dijo carcajeándose- te dejaré descansar por un día- No sé, pero el comentario me hizo sonrojar. Los chicos llegaron con bandejas de comida. Comimos a gusto escuchando las bromas que hacían Peeta y Finnick. El novio de Johanna, Marvel, llegó, es el hermano pequeño de Finnick, así que igual es rubio y guapo. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasa con nosotros, pero es un chico algo obsesionado con buscar universidades a las que acudir, así que últimamente se encontraba algo distanseado, es decir, ni Johanna, Peeta y yo estábamos tan desesperados en encontrar alguna, y eso que ya estamos en nuestro último año. No digo que sea un aguafiestas, lo cual sería mentira, es el hermanito de Finnick, y si ambos están en el mismo ambiente, todo era locura, era un mini Finnick malvado. Marvel tiene un hermoso jeep rojo, genial, ahora tendría que irme sola.

-Preciosa, tendrás que soportarme de camino a tu casa- susurró Peeta

-¿Qué?-pregunté

-Bueno, yo te traje, así que es mi deber regresarte a tu casa sana y salva- dijo levantando una ceja.

-¡uuyy! Disfruten el trayecto-Dijo Marvel en tono burlón. Rieron todos y yo le lancé una mirada amenazadora. Ambos nos despedimos de todos, y sugerí que debíamos repetirlo, a lo cual me gané 5 pares de ojos sorprendidos mirándome.

Ya estábamos en su convertible, la situación estaba demasiado tensa, nunca he sido buena hablando, y su mirada estaba fija hacia adelante. Tenía una obsesión por verle esas pestañas, y esta era una ocasión algo curiosa, mirándolo mientras conducía, con la vista hacia el frente, concentrado, algo que en él no era algo común.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?, me está dando miedo- dijo Peeta

-Yo… no…es..estaba mirándote- tartamudee . Llegamos a mi casa en ese instante y abrí la puerta para evitar seguir hablando del tema.

Espera- me tomó de la muñeca izquierda- toma- miré lo que me daba, era la foto- Tenía una de repuesto por si te negabas a salir, pero ya no la necesitaré, así que te la regreso.- Woow!.. eso sí que me tomó por sorpresa.

-Gracias- le dediqué una sonrisa, y vi que se sonrojó un poco. No es normal que sea amable con las personas. Cerré la puerta y me metí a mi casa. Eso fue raro, por un segundo creí que Peeta se portó amable, si, no es normal. Algo trae entre manos, y lo voy a averiguar.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Llegando al instituto, vi a Peeta hablando con Delly. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, Delly se dio vuelta y yo aparté la vista de inmediato, empezó a dirigirse hacía mi y yo comencé a caminar más rápido, pero fue inútil porque me tapó el paso. Peeta venía detrás de ella.

-Oye Katniss, ¿ya tienes lo que querías?. Me dejó desde el viernes y ahora es todo tuyo.-dijo casi gritando y llamando la atención de varias personas.

-¿Eeeh?- sólo bastaron unos cuantos segundos para que yo sienta sus 5 dedos sobre mi mejilla derecha.

-Delly ya basta- Peeta la apartó de mí, la arrinconó y le decía quien-sabe-que-cosas, me miró y terminó por decirme:

-Te advierto que eso no se va a quedar así Everdeen.- Se volteó y se dirigió al gimnasio, detrás de ella iban sus amigas: Clove y Glimmer, son animadoras, o porristas, no se muy bien lo que hacen.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Peeta y yo asentí con la cabeza- déjame ver…- dijo, apartándome la mano que tenía sobre mi mejilla- esta algo rojo…juraría que te puedo ver sus 5 dedos- dijo mientras reíamos- ven, te llevaré a la enfermería por hielo o algo así.

-Estoy bien Peeta, no hace falta- mentí

-No, no lo estás, al menos déjame hacer algo… todo esto lo provoqué yo

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó directo a la enfermería, le dieron una bolsa con hielo y me la puso justo en la hinchazón. Se detuvo detenidamente a mirarme y ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación en el estómago. Dios, no te sonrojes, no te sonrojes, no te son…

-Te sonrojaste- dijo riéndose, luego me miró con preocupación- ¿por qué no te defendiste?. Me hubiese gustado ver como peleabas por mí.-rio

- Y ¿por qué iba a pelearme por…

-Catnip, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Gale con preocupación en el rostro. Lo conocí en primer año de preparatoria, y desde entonces me llama con ese absurdo apodo, el cual nació cuando preguntó mi nombre y yo contesté con voz demasiado baja, por lo que no escuchó y terminó por confundir Catnip con Katniss. La sonrisa de Peeta se esfumó en ese momento, se separó de mí y dijo:

-No te pelees por mí otra vez otra vez Katniss, no puedo llegar y salvarte todo el tiempo, en realidad es modesto.- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora fui yo la que comenzó todo? Maldito bipolar, primero se porta amable y ahora como un cretino, luego, salió de la enfermería.

-Estoy bien Gale- puse una sonrisa para disfrazar mi confusión.- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Emmm… pues todos lo vieron- Que horror, enserio que mi dignidad decae todos los días.- Parece que ya ha bajado la hinchazón, ven, te acompaño.-me tendió una mano y luego tiró de la mía, me dedicó una sonrisa y nos encaminamos hacia mi aula. El trayecto fue incómodo, y cuando digo incómodo de verdad que lo fue, no dejaban de mirarme y de burlarse de mí. Otras sólo me veían con mirada de desaprobación y otros me gritaban que de debí devolverle el golpe.

-Supongo que te veré en el descanso, y gracias Gale- él asintió me dedicó una sonrisa y se fue.

-Así que… ¿hubo pelea de gatas?- preguntó Johanna

-Que chistosa…yo no empecé-aclaré

-Quiero que me lo cuentes con todos los detalles- rio descaradamente.- y… ¿qué pasa con Gale?-agregó

-Nada, somos amigos, lo hemos sido desde primer año. Nada romántico y lo sabes, diablos Johanna, ¿cuántas veces debo decírtelo?

-Hasta que aceptes que sientes atracción por cierto chico rubio…

-¿Qué?, lo odio, es tan insoportable y…

-Claro, pero no te importa verlo salir del gimnasio ¿verdad?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. Y bueno solo fue una vez, me quedé hasta tarde con ella, y cuando íbamos caminando él salía del gimnasio del colegio, sin camisa y con gotas de sudor en el cabello que lo hacían parecer tan herm…tan asqueroso. Johanna notó como mi expresión cambió en ese instante que empezó a reírse tan fuerte, llamó la atención de Peeta y éste sólo sonrió y dijo que se me estaba cayendo la baba por mirarle los cuadritos de su abdomen.

-Ya te dije que no fue así. Ya, hay que entrar.-respondí a la defensiva. Y así pasaron 4, 5, 6 horas. Llegué a mi casa y fui directo a mi habitación. El resto del día solo adelanté mis tareas, y cuando me di cuenta ya había anochecido.

El resto de la semana fue taaaaaan aburrido, mucha tarea, muchas burlas, regaños de Effie, quien supo que me abofetearon, preguntas de Prim de porqué fue esa "pelea".

El despertador marcaba: 7:00 am, y con toda la flojera del mundo me levanté de mi cama, fui al baño para ducharme, y por último recordé que era sábado, y éste sábado no era un sábado común y corriente, fui a revisar mi agenda, sábado 14 de febrero, lo que significa: fiesta en la playa. Se hace cada año, cada 14 de febrero, y este es el único semestre en donde se organizan 2 fiestas, el 14 siempre lo hacen en el gimnasio del instituto, pero los tipos de "sociedad de alumnos", Cato es el presidente estudiantil, y optaron que este año sea en la playa, o al menos eso fue lo que nos dijo Finnick, quien, al igual que Peeta, forman parte de ese grupito. No es obligatorio ir, pero precisamente ayer Annie dijo que ella y Finnick pasarían por mí a las 8:00 am, no quiero ir, pero bueno, es San Valentín, y sería lindo pasar un día con ellos, aunque no de la manera en la que hago mal tercio.

Busqué un bolso en mi armario, metí unos shorts, una camisa azul de cuadritos de manga larga, una toalla, bloqueador, y me detuve por unos segundos para decidir si llevar el traje de baño o no, tomé uno azul que mi madre me había comprado hace algunos meses, era de dos piezas: el sujetador con escote en V, anudado al cuello, y la braga. Es demasiado para mí, digo, ¿qué mas puedo hacer con ello? Además me resultaría incómodo, eso no me tapará absolutamente nada. Bajé a desayunar, estaban Effie y Prim, mi padre se fue de viaje junto con el padre de Peeta, Plutarch, por un par de meses a no-se-donde.

-Buenos días -anuncié

-Buenos días-respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo. Desayunamos mientras Prim nos informaba que, dentro de unos días, irá de visita al Museo de Historia Natural con todo su grupo del colegio. Al terminar, recogí los platos y los coloqué en el lavadero, escuché el claxon del coche de Finn, iba saliendo cuando mi madre preguntó si llevaba el traje de baño, le dije que sí, me revisó la mochila, y al ver que le mentía me obligó a subir a mi habitación y llevármelo conmigo. De mala gana lo hice, aunque ni siquiera pensaba ponérmelo. En menos de 5 minutos estábamos rumbo a la playa, lo cual, no tardaríamos más de una hora en llegar.

Cuando llegamos, Finnick se estacionó, y nos dijo que nos adelantáramos a casa de nuestros padres, luego, apareció Peeta, quien se llevó a Finn con él para "preparar" los últimos detalles de la fiesta. Eso era lo malo de ser amigo o amiga de Cato, que obligatoriamente tienes que pertenecer al grupito ese de sociedad. Quisieron hacer lo mismo con Marvel, por ser el hermanito de Finn, pero él, simplemente lo rechazó y les dijo que tenía otras cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que estar conociendo personas. Lamentablemente, cuando Finnick dejó de juntarse con ellos, Cato no le permitió salirse de su grupo de sociedad, así que él sigue soportando realizar los eventos, que más bien SIEMPRE suelen ser fiestas en donde hay demasiado alcohol.

Al poco rato, Johanna y Marvel llegaron con el jeep compass rojo de éste, y Marv nos llevó a la casa de nuestros padres, la habían comprado hace ya 5 años, para hacer sus reuniones "secretas". Se conocieron en la preparatoria, todos eran amigos, hasta que ellos se hicieron novios, en mi caso: Effie y Haymitch; en el de Annie: Paylor y Plutarch; en el de Johanna: Beete y Mags; en el de Finnick: Cinna y Portia, después, cada quien se fue por caminos diferentes, aunque mantuvieron sus relaciones intactas, y 13 años después volvieron a reencontrarse, y gracias a su amistad nos conocimos todos nosotros, a excepción de Peeta, quien estudiaba en Londres.

Compramos productos de limpieza, y nos pusimos manos a la obra. Mientras esperábamos la hora de que empiece la fiesta, nos recostamos en los sofás y decidimos ver la temporada 7 de Mentes Criminales, en la temporada anterior, Emily Prentiss había muerto, y queríamos ver que habría de nuevo en ésta nueva. Durante el primer capítulo, Marvel empezó a besar a Johanna, y nosotras solo nos burlábamos cuando ella le devolvía los besos, ya que cuando está con él suele ser una persona que da un giro de 360°. A las 2 de la tarde, fuimos a la playa para ver que tal iba todo por ahí, llevamos bloqueador, y nos pusimos los trajes de baño (no quería ponerlo, pero Annie me obligó), solo me puse una pieza, que era el sostén, ya que decidí ponerme unos shorts de mezclilla. Annie y Johanna se pusieron uno rojo y negro respectivamente, y ambos eran de dos piezas, dijeron que querían presumir el "cuerpazo" que tenían, y en realidad fue así, de hecho las 3 somos delgadas, (no excesivamente) y tampoco es por presumir, pero también tenemos marcado el abdomen, culpa de Annie que nos llevaba a Jo y a mí casi todos los días al gimnasio. La diferencia es que, a ellas sí les gusta mostrar su buen cuerpo, y a mí, no tanto.

Estuvimos jugando con la arena, "bañándonos" con demasiado bloqueador y hubo momentos en los que me sentía observada desde lejos, hasta que descubrí a Peeta del otro lado sonriéndome. Antes de irnos a la casa, pasamos a ver a Finn y Peeta, a Finn se le veía algo estresado, mientras que Peeta solo se reía y hacía estupideces, como empezar a burlarse de mí y de mi patético vestuario. Después de que ellos terminaron de dar los últimos detalles a Cato, fuimos a comer a uno de los restaurantes que quedaban cerca del Malecón, y por último fuimos a la casa para empezar a alistarnos sobre la "gran" fiesta de esta noche. Y puede que parezca raro, pero algo bueno debe salir de eso.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Cuando llegamos a la playa, casi todo el instituto se encontraba ahí, había comida, bebidas, y globos rojos y blancos por todas partes, había una banda, que al parecer tocaba canciones de tipo rock & roll. Realmente todo lucía espectacular.

Nos dieron a beber lo que al parecer era ponche, aunque el sabor realmente era diferente, tomé un sorbo más, pero estaba delicioso, lo que hace el alcohol. Me estuve paseando por ahí a ver que más ocurrencias habían hecho, y al parecer Cato no cambia, mientras hacía mi pequeño paseo vi que tenían escondido en el puestecito del bar botellas de alcohol, o vino, no logré captar bien lo que era.

-Hey, Katniss ven-me llamaron Annie y Johanna-toma un poco de esto-me acerqué a ellas y tomé el vaso que me ofrecían. Lo bebí y luego lo escupí.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-pregunté entre risas, ya que le había escupido a Johanna.

-Se llama cerveza, Katniss-me explico Johanna mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta que Annie le dio y me lanzaba una mirada penetrante por escupirle-rico, ¿verdad?

-No lo es-respondí

-Oh vamos Katniss, la primera vez es algo irritante, ya verás que luego sabrá rico.-Dice Jo, su comentario en doble sentido me hizo reír.

Hice otro pequeño paseo con ellas, y en ello nos encontramos con Finnick, quien vino corriendo a abrazar a Annie y decirle lo hermosa que se veía y bla bla bla. Me separé de ellos y fui a buscar comida, al poco tiempo, alguien se acercó a mi, y cuando me giré, me encontré con la persona menos esperada.

-Bebe algo, Katniss-me dice Cato y me ofreció un vaso.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunté mirando el líquido color azul que había dentro del pequeño vaso de plástico que me tendía

-Un buen trago-Se supone que no debe haber este tipo de bebidas aquí por los chicos de primer año, aunque en realidad a nadie le importa, en todas estas fiestas hay alcohol.

-Se supone que no debe haber alcohol-le dije

-Bueno, aquí no hay nadie quien vigile, así que mi fiesta, mis reglas.-Dudé unos minutos, pero que mas da, no toda la vida estaré en la preparatoria, además es mi último año. Cogí el vaso y me tomé ese misterioso líquido. Cato sonrió y me dio mas de esos tragos, al principio fueron algo irritables para mi garganta, pero luego me encantaron.

Y no me di cuenta del momento en el que me quité la camisa, sentía tanto calor que no quería tenerla, estar en la playa hace que tengas frio, aunque esta vez estaba rodeada de tanta gente que supongo que eso fue lo que hizo que tenga calor, solo me quedé con el sostén, y mis shorts se mantuvieron en el mismo lugar. Empezaba a preocuparme, porque me sentía tan genial, cosa que es rara, me sentía feliz, y sé que estaba bailando de forma no adecuada.

POV PEETA

Estaba observándola cada 5 minutos, porque quitarse la camisa era demasiado, y estar exponiendo su hermoso cuerpo ya era preocupante. Estaba en una pequeña lucha mental sobre si ir con ella o quedarme viendo que más estupideces hará, hasta que Cato se acercó.

-Se te está cayendo la baba, Peeta-dice cato-te estás comiendo a Everdeen con los ojos, y te comprendo-posó su mirada en ella y empezó a subir y bajarla-tiene lindo cuerpo, ¿no crees?... me pregunto como se verá sin…

-¡Cállate Cato!-le grite, y no sé porque su comentario me hizo enojar. Digo, solo somos amigos y eso.

Caminé en dirección a ella, tenía un vaso lleno de cerveza, iba a tomárselo cuando yo se lo arrebaté de las manos, y me lo tomé.

-Oye, essse era mío, Peeta- me dijo

-Ya no, chica en llamas, ya no-. Dime, ¿cuántos de estos…-alcé el vaso a su vista-te has tomado?

-Ay Peeta, solo llevaba como… 3-me dice, mientras me mostraba 4 dedos, si que estaba tan borracha-y mira…aún estoy despierta, no tengo ni un poquitín de sueño-. Tuve la impresión de que intentaba seducirme, porque acercó sus labios muy cerca de mi rostro-dame otro…¿si?

-No…llevas mas de 3 tragos-la tomé de la cintura y la jalé hacia mí, planeaba llevarla a la casa de una vez por todas-vamos

-¿A dónde?

-A la casa, te ves terrible-respondí

-Pero aún no me quiero ir…bailemos Peeta…por favor-y finalmente caí ante sus "encantos"

-De acuerdo, pero solo 15 minutos, ni uno más.- Hizo un pequeño baile triunfal, lo cual me produjo un poco de risa, porque ni siquiera se podía sostener en pie.

Bailábamos muy pegados, incluso hubo un momento en el que ella entrelazó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y escondió su cara en el. Sentí como su cuerpo empezaba a tensarse porque empezó a caerse y tropezarse por todas partes, y esa fue la señal que me decía que era suficiente y que debería llevarla a la casa, pasé mi brazo por su desnuda cintura y la atraje hacia mí. Caminamos por la arena, no quería que yo la toque, apartó mi mano de su cuerpo, y cuando quiso caminar cayó en la arena, la recogí, y aunque siguió protestando volví a pasar el brazo por su cintura. Cuando abrí la puerta, ella se introdujo violentamente en la casa, ni siquiera la luz había prendido, y como consecuencia de ello, tropezó con algo.

-Estúpida mesa-gritó. Reí y ella me miró amenazante. La ayudé a subir las escaleras, y a penas entramos en la habitación ella corrió al baño a vomitar, le sujete el cabello mientras ella tenía la cabeza en el inodoro y le acariciaba la espalda. Se enjuagó la boca, se cepilló los dientes y la llevé a la cama, inmediatamente se quedó dormida, me detuve a verla un segundo, no me sentía capaz de irme del cuarto, el mío estaba cerca, pero me sentía tan cansado, hice espacio a lado de ella y me recosté, al poco tiempo me quedé dormido.

Me despertó un pequeño ruido, me incorporé en la cama y vi a Finnick delante de mí, me miraba interrogante, salté de la cama y le tuve que explicar que solo me quedé dormido, no me creyó.

-Acabamos de llegar-me dice. Vi que tenía su móvil a la mano.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunté, examinó el móvil.

-Las 4:30.

-Oye Finnick, ¿Te digo algo?-el asintió-me siento drogado.

-Lo sé, yo también-me dijo-inclusive más de lo normal-agregó. Se quedó pensativo unos cuantos segundos-¿crees que Cato les puso algo a las bebidas?.

-No lo sé, yo me encargué de ellas…a menos de que él les haya echado otra cosa-dije, porque sabíamos perfectamente que Cato consumía algunas drogas, incluso nos ofrecía, pero al menos Finnick y yo las hemos rechazado.-Bueno, ya vámonos de aquí, necesito sentir mi cama y abrazar mi almohada-dije, haciendo que Finnick se riera, digo, el chiste no realmente era un chiste, pero él se lo tomó así.

-Sí claro, abrazar a tu "almohada"-dijo. Entró en su cuarto y yo en el mío, y a penas pasé el umbral me dejé caer sobre la cama para quedarme profundamente dormido.

Cuando me desperté me di una ducha, salí con una toalla enrollada y luego me vestí con unas bermudas azules y una camisa blanca. Bajé a desayunar y me encontré a todos riéndose de la pobre de Katniss mientras sostenía una taza de café, no tarde nada en unirme a ellos.

-Vaya, así que después de todo sigues viva-le dije.

-Cierra el pico-me respondió mientras se tocaba la cabeza-y por favor no grites.

-Déjala Peeta, no todos los días te emborrachas así como ella lo hizo-agregó Johanna, chocamos las manos ella y yo y Katniss hizo una mueca. Nos seguíamos burlando de ella en casi todo el desayuno, Katniss subió a su cuarto porque dijo que aún se sentía cansada y que necesitaba dormir más antes de irnos. Antes de ello, mi hermana la obligó a tomarse unas pastillas, para el dolor de cabeza, que más bien era jaqueca. Estuvimos viendo el televisor un par de horas, sino me equivoco veíamos Futurama, sugerencia de Marvel, en poco tiempo él y Jo se marcharon. Al dar las 6:00 pm Annie me llamó.

-Oye Peeta, nosotros ya nos vamos, y puesto a que Kat aún no despierta…-oh no, no me gustará lo que oiré-serás el encargado de llevarla a casa.

-¿Qué?. Eso no es justo Ann, dejémosla aquí, eso le pasa por beber demasiado y…

-La llevarás y ya-me interrumpió-¿de acuerdo?-me pregunta, me dediqué a mirar para otro lado-o les diré a mamá y a papá que te pusieron una infracción hace días por ir a un exceso de velocidad-me amenazó.

-No le tengo miedo a mamá y…papá está de viaje con Haymitch-sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y empezó a teclear cosas-¡No!-la detuve, de acuerdo, a Plutarch si le tengo miedo-esta bien…lo haré.

-De acuerdo-hizo una sonrisa triunfal-nos vamos-me despedí de ese par y esperé a que Katniss baje. 30 minutos después bajó.

-¿Dónde están todos?-preguntó con voz somnolienta.

-Se fueron, pero tranquila, yo aún estoy aquí.

-No puedo creer que me hayan dejado con la persona más irresponsable que he conocido en toda mi vida.

-Bueno, pues esta persona irresponsable-me señalé con el dedo índice-te llevará a tu casa

-Pues no pienso ir-me dice irritada.

-No te estoy preguntando, me dijeron que haga esto, así que debo hacerlo

-No iré-respondió.

-Mira, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea, pero soy todo un hombre y debo hacerlo, puesto a que eres una "señorita"-le dije, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero le corté inmediatamente, porque iba a empezar con sus pequeños no tan pequeños sermones-así que ve a preparar tu maleta y punto final.-En menos de 10 minutos estaba esperando afuera, cuando vi que salía con unas maletas, no eran de ella, eran de Annie, lo sé porque las he visto en mi casa, y cuando mi hermana sale de paseo un par de días se lleva casi todo su cuarto con ella.

-Deja eso, desgraciadamente eso lo hacemos los hombres.

-Egocéntrico-susurró.

-¿Qué dijiste?.

-Nada.

-¿Qué?

-¡Nada!-me gritó y yo reí.

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto, y ella se introdujo en el coche. Rodeé mi auto y me subí, en menos de 5 minutos y a la velocidad a la que iba ya estábamos en carretera. Por el rabillo del ojo derecho vi a Katniss, que empezaba a dormitar desde su asiento, seguramente sigue cansada por la fiesta de anoche, cuando volví a mirar estaba completamente dormida.

Estábamos a unas cuantas calles de su casa, creí que se despertaría, pero no, seguía dormida. Estando ya afuera de su casa le llamé:

-¿Katniss?-pero no hubo respuesta. Le dí una leve sacudida, pero nada, salí del coche-ay no, no, no…despiértate por favor-abrí la puerta de su lado, puse un brazo por debajo de sus piernas, y con el otro la atraje hacía mí, la saqué de mi coche y la llevé en brazos hasta la puerta, toqué el timbre, para mi suerte me abrió Prim, que se quedó observándome por unos segundos.

-Se quedó dormida-expliqué

-Sí, claro…

-¿Dónde está su cuarto?-pregunté, puesto a que era la primera vez que estaba en su casa.

-Arriba a la izquierda-subí y seguí sus instrucciones. Entré en su habitación, la recosté en la cama, le quité los zapatos y la cubrí con el endredón. Le eché un último vistazo, su cabello le cubría la frente, noté que tenía las mejillas rosadas y labios entreabiertos, sonreí al verla de aquella manera, se veía tan tierna y adorable, y por un momento sentí algo cálido en mi interior, así que no resistí, me acerqué a ella, puse se cabello para atrás y le besé la frente. Puse su mochila en su mesita de noche y salí del cuarto.

Cuando me estaba estacionando, vi a Annie y a Finnick afuera de mi casa, besándose, ella estaba sentada en la cajuela del auto de él. Abrí la puerta, bajé molesto y luego la cerré de un portazo, lo que pareció no importarles, porque no se percataron de mi presencia.

-Demonios, Annie, si tienen ganas mejor váyanse a un cuarto y listo-dejaron de besarse y mi hermana habló:

-No es mi culpa que no tengas novia, Peeta- mientras que Finnick solo se dedicaba a reír.

-No me enoja que tengas novio, me molesta que te vea besándote con él, así-la señalé por la forma en que estaba- en medio de la calle-dije, lanzándole una mirada amenazadora a Finnick.

-Oye Peeta, tranquilo, mira…te mostraré algo que seguramente te va a levantar los ánimos.- Sacó su móvil y empezó a teclear, al cabo de unos pocos segundos me tendió el teléfono-aquí está-miré y nos vi a Katniss y a mí, durmiendo plácidamente, mis brazos rodeando su diminuto cintura, sus manos sobre las mías, mi cabeza descansando sobre su hombro derecho, y su rostro estaba a unos pocos centímetros del mío, de tal forma que mis labios rozaban sus mejilla.

-La tomaste anoche, ¿Cierto?-le pregunté. Ambos rieron, luego mi cuñado asintió.

No es lo que parece, me dije, solo somos amigos, bueno no tan amigos, no soportamos estar en el mismo lugar un día entero, pero su presencia me pone alegre…a veces. Me disculpé con ellos, subí a mi habitación, y al entrar llegue a una conclusión: Katniss Everdeen, eres especial para mí.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Cuando desperté, mi madre y Prim ya estaban esperándome en el comedor para desayunar. Me sentía mejor, puesto que ayer dormí casi todo el día, y debo tener un recordatoria de no volver a beber nunca más alcohol. Effie se levantó del comedor y se dirigió a la cocina a dejar los trastes de ella y Prim.

-Kat-me susurra Prim-deberías agradecerle a Peeta por haberte traído…-hizo una pequeña pausa-y además te subió a tu cuarto.

-Claro…

-Fue un gesto muy amable de su parte, ¿no crees?

-¡Peeta Mellark no, no es amable, Prim!-le solté, o mejor dicho le grité, afortunadamente Effie había subido a su habitación, y espero que no me haya escuchado, luego Prim empezó a reir.

-Katniss, no puedo creer que no te atraiga… ¿ni un poquito?-abrí la boca para decir algo, porque, mi Prim, mi pequeña hermana estaba diciéndome que lo encontraba atractivo.-si si, tengo 12 años, pero…Kat…es demasiado guapo-dijo entre risitas.

Bueno, es cierto, es guapo, no había pasado una semana cuando Peeta rompió con Delly, y las tipas de la preparatoria parecían gatas en celo cuando lo perseguían a todas partes, hasta en el baño, pinches urgidas.

Cuando acabé de desayunar, subí a mi cuarto por mi mochila y nos metimos al auto de mi madre, los lunes siempre nos lleva a la escuela, y siempre pasan a dejarme a mi primero, pero esta vez sería la excepción, porque hoy los niños de su clase iban al teatro a ver una obra "La importancia de llamarse Ernesto". Prim se estaba bajando del coche cuando se detuvo, se giró y me dijo:

-Envíale saludos a Peeta de mi parte, Kat.-chistosita. En pocos minutos ya estaba frente a la puerta de la preparatoria, y la voz de mi madre me detuvo.

-Prim me dijo que Peeta te llevó a casa anoche

-Ah…si

-Creo que deberías agradecerle, cariño, fue muy amable, ¿no crees?-ay….se lo que viene ahora, empezará a decir lo agradable que es Peeta con todo mundo, pero hay un pequeño detalle, conmigo no lo es, como siempre, lo defiende de todo-es un gran chico, y además muy lindo.

-Ajám-le dije con un pequeño suspiro mientras me bajaba del coche y ella reía. Lo hace apropósito, mi madre sabe muy bien que él no es de mi agrado. Le agradeceré a la hora del descanso.

Lo encontré solo, con su móvil en la mano, tomé aire y me dirigí a "hacerle compañía". No sé que es lo que veía en su teléfono, pero tenía una mirada pícara, y sonreía maliciosamente. Tomé una de las sillas, y apenas me vió guardó su móvil en uno de sus bolsillos de su chaqueta negra.

-Es de mala educación espiar, ¿sabes?-ay, aquí vamos, a pelear de nuevo.

-No estaba espiando.-Colocó sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos, a la altura de su barbilla, y luego me miró.-¿Qué haces?-pregunté

-Trato de intimidarte-aparté mi mirada de la de él, porque sí que me intimida que la gente me mire-¿Ves?. Te cohíbes cada vez que yo estoy cerca.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Te sonrojas , Kat.

-Claro que no-respondí a la defensiva, porque a decir verdad tiene algo de razón.

-Claro que sí-contraatacó

-Eres insoportable-susurré

-Yo también te quiero-dijo.

Hubo un poco de silencio, hasta que recordé la verdadera por la que me había sentado. "Darle las gracias a Peeta".

-Gracias por…lo de anoche.

-¿Qué pasó anoche?-preguntó. Esa estúpida sonrisita socarrona. Sé lo que intentaba hacer: que yo le recuerde lo que hizo y le agradezca cuantas veces sea necesario.

-Tuvimos sexo y ahora estoy embarazada-respondí, intentando sonar sarcástica. Al parecer nadie se percató del volumen de mi voz, porque supongo que al escuchar la palabra "sexo" todos estuviesen de mirones hacia esta dirección, pero no, todos tenían la vista en su comida.

-Lo sabía-dijo, chasqueando los dedos-sabía que no lo había soñado, ¿Y qué tal estuve?-preguntó, aún sosteniendo esa sonrisa, iba a responderle cuando Finnick se sentó a mi lado derecho.

-Hola-saludó animadamente-¿Cuáles son las novedades?

-Katniss está embarazada-respondió Peeta señalándome con el dedo índice

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó Finn mientras se levantaba bruscamente de su asiento, haciendo que la silla cayera al piso

-¡Peeta!-le grité

-¡¿QUÉ COJONES DIJO, KATNISS EVERDEEN?!-me gritó Finnick

-Tranquilo Finn-le dije, tratando de calmarlo-no es verdad, sólo bromeaba, díselo Peeta-él ya estaba casi tirado en el piso sosteniendo su estómago a consecuencia de la risa que le provocaba la situación, y por su culpa ya todos nos miraban.-el estúpido rubio sólo bromeaba Finn

-¿Fue broma?-preguntó mas calmado.

-Sí finn, lo fue-le dije

-Entonces…¿No hay bebé?-negué con la cabeza-de acuerdo-miró a Peeta un segundo, lo suficiente para fulminarlo con la mirada y obligarlo a que se callara.

-Te pasaste Peeta-le reclamé.

-Tú empezaste, chica en llamas-le lancé una mirada-okay ya…me callo

Estuvimos hablando por un par de minutos más, tratando de olvidar el mal rato que acabamos de pasar, hasta que llegó Annie, seguida de Johanna y Marvel. Ann y Finn estudian en la universidad de al lado, prácticamente la preparatoria y la universidad de ellos comparten el campo, y bueno, ellos 2 lo cruzan para estar con nosotros 4 en la cafetería y poder comer juntos. Pedimos pizza para comer, y nos entretuvimos en una animada charla sobre la fiesta del fin de semana en la playa.

-Asi qué…¿Dónde será la fiesta, Peeta?-preguntó Marv.

-¿Qué fiesta?-pregunté

-Este viernes es mi cumpleaños, Katniss-me recordó Peeta.

-Ah, cierto. ¿Tan rápido 18?

-¡Hey, tú tampoco eres tan joven!-exclamó

-y bueno…¿En dónde será?-pregunto Jo esta vez.

-Será en Recorcholis´s Young, tomen, son las invitaciones, no las olviden, o no podrán entrar-dijo. Se acercó a mí, me entregó el pase y me susurró en muy cerca del oído-espero verte ahí, y de nada, fue un placer llevarte a tu habitación anoche.

El resto de la semana pasó rapidísimo, el martes llegué tarde al instituto porque perdí el autobús, afortunadamente la primera clase no la tenemos, el miércoles Ann discutió con Peeta respecto a la fiesta, ella quería organizar algo mas "íntimo", pero al parecer él ya había arreglado todo, y esa fue razón suficiente para que ella se sintiera excluida de los planes de su hermano, fue divertido verlos discutir, me recordó a mi Prim y a mí. Como Peeta nunca se toma las cosas en serio solo reía, y Annie ya estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas cuando Finn le susurró algo al oído para que ella se tranquilice, mientras le lanzó una fulminante mirada a su cuñado, haciendo que este se fuera a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos los populares: Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Brutus y los demás, quienes no recuerdo sus nombres. Y el jueves, justamente ayer escuché el muy conocido motor de ese hermoso convertible en la puerta de mi casa.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunté con agresividad.

-Hola, a mí también me da mucho gusto verte-respondió-¿puedo pasar?-lo pensé por unos segundos, luego me hice a un lado para darle espacio y pueda entrar.

-¿Y bien…a qué se debe el honor?

-Vine a ver a Prim

-¿A Prim?-pregunté confusa

-Sí, a Prim, ¿está ella?

-No-mentí, porque seguramente tratará de pervertir a mi pequeña hermanita.

-¿Quién vino, Kat?-la voz de Prim venía de arriba, y cuando él la escuchó me sonrió.

-¡Soy yo Prim, Peeta!-le gritó éste

-¿Peeta?-repitió Prim, y por como sonaba me imagino lo emocionada que estaba, bajó las escaleras corriendo y abrazó a Peeta, cuando me vio cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido lo soltó.

-Te traje algo-le dijo Peeta, al mismo tiempo que le entregaba una pequeña cajita.

-Oh, es hermoso Peeta, gracias-dijo Prim emocionadísima. Me acerqué para ver que es lo que le dio, y vi que era un gatito amarillo... y escuálido.

-Lo encontré por ahí, y pensé que tal vez tú podrías cuidarlo, ya que adoras a los animales.

-Es perfecto, gracias Peeta-lo abrazó de nuevo, aclaré mi garganta, porque al parecer se olvidaron de mi presencia-lo cuidaré muy bien-le prometió Prim.

Y así llegamos a viernes, en el transcurso de la semana me tomé la molestia de pensar si debería ir a la fiesta de esta noche, pero luego recordé los hechos de ayer, tal vez después de todo si sea un poco amable con las personas. Estaba decidiendo que debería llevar a la fiesta cuando vi que buttercup, así le puso Prim a su gato escuálido, se acercó a la puerta de mi habitación.

-¡Prim!-le grité-¡tu gato se metió otra vez a mi cuarto!

-Ay…ya voy Katniss-en menos de 5 segundos ya había tomado al animal y antes de salir se detuvo-¿vas a la fiesta de Peeta?-preguntó y yo asentí-pues deberías ponerte algo lindo.

-¿Cómo porque habría de hacerlo?

-Porque en primer lugar me regaló este hermoso gatito, y en segundo…estoy segura de que le gustarás con un ese hermoso vestido azul-dijo señalando el vestido que estaba dentro de mi armario. Salió de mi habitación dejándome un poco confundida. Y más porque por alguna extraña razón quise seguir su consejo.


End file.
